runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mist
Mist '''is a Dwelling characterized by light blue/light yellow/white eyes, long hair, and a thin build. Mist is a mainly reserved Dwelling, meaning that they do not usually enjoy human relationships and prefer to keep to themselves. All Mist Dwellers show some form of Introversion. In drawings, Mist Dwellers are often portrayed as flying, either above forests, in the clouds, or in Heaven. They are drawn with olive green wings, as that is the official colour of the Mist Dwelling. Mist is known literally as The Tree Dwelling. Group Mist is the third Dwelling in the Group Forest. The other Dwellings in this Group are Wild and Rock, and they are all named after the Dwellings' preferred type of forest to hunt (or hide) in. Mist Dwellers prefer to hide in a dense forest that they can camouflage themselves in quickly. Symbols The official symbol of Mist is the flying bug. It consists of a solid circle with two semicircles sticking out of the side to make wings. The "i" in "Mist" is sometimes made into the flying bug. This is used in the Dwelling Poster, and on signs outside of Mist Forests. During the Fanged Rights Movement, Mist was included in the fang symbol, alongside Wild, Rock, and Jungle. Desert was included on some occasions to represent all other Runaway Kids who of different Dwellings. Dwelling Disorder Mist Dwellers embrace veganism, which is the practise of eliminating meat and animal products from their diet (including Runaway Kid blood). Unfortunately, do to their lifestyle, some Mist Dwellers were forced to sell their own blood at Blood Markets in exchange for vegan-friendly food during WWIII. In even more desperate times, a Mist Dweller traded themselves completely for the assurance that they would be fed. Blood servants were a part of the DNA Trade between 2013 and 2018, until the law of Runaway Kids was revised to outlaw them.It should be noted that a slave is not paid, while a servant is. Mist Dwellers were paid in food. All blood servants were freed from capture upon their finding. However, to not pose blame on Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur for not outlawing the practice, it is noted that there was no such thing as a blood servant before war-time. Such a concept seemed ridiculous in the 1990's, when Bloodlust was rarely discussed. A further reason for not mentioning blood servantry was to not give the people of the future ideas on it. The founders believed that if Bloodlust was never spoken about, it would not become a problem. It is unfortunate that this lack of communication about the issue is what caused the rampant spread of the condition. Not knowing what it was, apparently, brought it on full-force. Notable Mist Dwellers *Andre Locust (1981 - 1999), one of the six founders of Runaway Kids, was the first registered Mist Dweller. *Corbin Mayfly (1999 -) was a merchant at the North Island Blood Market. He participated in WWIII as a prophet. See Also Fanged Rights Movement Pure Mist Notes and references Category:Groups and Dwellings